


Moxie

by copperleaves



Series: Barisi [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, subby!Sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperleaves/pseuds/copperleaves
Summary: After Sonny slips up and uses Barba's first name (again!), Barba decides Sonny must be punished for it. Sonny gets a lil frisky.





	Moxie

**Author's Note:**

> The request was "rimming" and "Sonny wearing Barba's shirt," so here ya go. When I asked if he wanted Barba rimming Sonny or vice versa, he said vice versa. Then I asked if he'd rather have needy subby Sonny getting punished, and he said to surprise him.
> 
> So I guess it's the best of both worlds. :) Enjoy!
> 
> This is basically a sequel to my Barisi fic "You've Earned It," but you don't gotta read that one first.

"Anyway, the good news is no need to bother with an extradition. Bad news is this girl seems to have no clue how serious her crime is," Liv said, and Barba could hear the frustration in her voice.

"I'm sure her public defender will bring her up to speed. Let's hope she takes the deal and we don't have to worry about it." He flipped another page in the file he was perusing, but what she said next caught his full attention.

"Carisi's getting awfully comfortable throwing around your first name."

He frowned and tapped the folder shut. "I'm sorry?"

Now it sounded like she was smiling. "He said to  _tell Rafael_." She laughed softly. "Seems like your protégé isn't as in awe of you as once upon a time."

He made a low noise. "It would seem so. Well. They have to grow up sometime, don't they?"

"Even Carisi."

After that the conversation wound down and they said their goodbyes. Barba hung up with a thoughtful scowl and tapped his phone against his mouth.  _Rafael_ , hm? To Liv? It seemed the little boy hadn't learned his lesson after last time.

 _My apartment. 9pm. Do not be late_ , he texted. He knew Carisi was driving and wouldn't be able to answer right away, but that didn't matter. He would be there. He was a good boy, after all.

* * *

Carisi's stomach had been in knots ever since he saw Barba's text. Summoned to his apartment! He'd only been there once, a few weeks ago, and they hadn't even made it to the bedroom. He had a real nice rug in the living room, though.

Barba opened the door with a thin smile and stepped back to let Carisi inside. "Hang your coat there. Dinner's almost ready."

"Wow," he said as he shed his coat and scarf. "It smells amazing in here!"

"Yes, it does."

When Carisi turned again, Barba stood in the living room with an apron in one hand and a thick butt plug in the other. Sonny blinked, nonplussed.

"I spoke to Liv this morning, and she mentioned your recent familiarity with my first name," Barba said, his tone measured. Courtroom Barba.

For a moment Carisi had no idea what he meant, but then he remembered… _tell Rafael_. Shit. "Ohh. Um." He swallowed. "That just slipped out. I didn't know she even noticed."

"She noticed. She's Olivia Benson. Of course she noticed." Barba took a step closer. "Do you remember what happened last time you were so careless?"

Of course he did. Rough, dirty sex in Barba's office, and Sonny covered in come for the rest of the day. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and tried to keep his eyes on Barba's face. "Yeah…," he said, slowly. "Kinda hard to forget somethin' like that."

Barba sighed. Close enough to touch now, he ran the tip of the plug down Sonny's chest. "Little boy. I thought I made myself clear: formalities at work. None of this first name business."

"Yeah, you did. You were—real clear. I'm sorry, Rafi."

He lifted a brow and Sonny's cheeks turned red.

"Papi," he breathed. "I'm sorry, Papi."

Barba gave a brief nod. "I'm glad you're sorry,  _cariño_. But you still need to be punished for disobeying. Don't you?"

"Yes, Sir. I do." Now his eyes were glued to the plug like he was being hypnotized by it.

Barba lifted Sonny's chin with it and their eyes met. "Go to the bedroom. When you come back in here, I want you wearing only this." He held up the apron. "And this." Waved the plug. "Understood?"

Sonny tried not to look as eager as he felt, but it wasn't easy. "Yeah! Yes, Sir. Whatever you say."

"There's a bottle of lube on the nightstand. Be generous with it; you're in for a long night,  _niñito_."

* * *

Barba made him serve dinner, and then sit and eat wearing only the apron and the plug. They talked about West Virginia, and when Carisi mentioned the thing with Amanda, Barba laughed.

"You're trying to fuck your partner now, too?"

He shrugged. "I was drunk. And she looked hot kicking ass in that bar."

"You, Detective Carisi, are a slut," Barba said as he sipped his wine.

Sonny looked down at his plate a moment, his expression thoughtful. He tried not to wiggle. "It was a mistake, makin' a move on her. She's my partner. I respect her."

"And you don't respect me?"

His head came up, blue eyes comically wide. "No, I didn't mean—"

Barba held up a hand. "I'm kidding,  _cariño_. Relax. It's a different situation."

Carisi gave a grateful nod, and as Barba picked up his knife to cut another bite of steak, he cast him one of those little half-smiles that always made Sonny's pulse scramble. "Next time, ask permission first. And don't hit on your partner."

The conversation moved to other things, but Sonny was having an increasingly difficult time concentrating. He was hard. The plug felt amazing. He wanted Barba to bend him over the table and fuck him silly, but he knew Barba had other plans. Usually he could be patient, but not tonight.

"Clear the table," Barba said when they finished eating. "I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom." He stroked Sonny's cheek as he went by, and Sonny turned his head to kiss the heel of Barba's hand. "Your ass looks gorgeous with that plug in it, sweet boy," he murmured before he walked away.

Working quickly, he got the table cleared and the dishwasher loaded, then went to find Rafael. He was stretched out on the bed wearing a pair of silk boxer shorts and reading glasses. He was perusing a brief, and when Sonny walked in, he held up a finger.

Carisi waited, his impatience growing. He rested his hands on his hips and tried not to fidget. The seconds ticked by like hours, and finally his natural desire to please was overwhelmed by his need, and he stripped off the apron with a grunt.

Barba looked up from the folder, frowning, but before he could say anything Sonny was crawling up the bed toward him. He took the folders from him and set them neatly on the nightstand, then kissed him, his mouth hot and insistent.

Barba pulled back, ready to reprimand, but something about the look on Sonny's face stopped him. His expression melted into a pleased smile instead. "Well, well. Look at you, baby boy."

Carisi straddled Barba's thighs and kissed him again, one hand curling in his short dark hair and the other pressing him back against the headboard. The silky material of his boxers felt incredible against Sonny's sensitive skin, and he let out a little moan as he ground against him.

"I know I was bad," he murmured, lightly biting Rafael's jaw. "I know I need to be punished. But maybe…tomorrow? Need you so bad tonight, Papi."

"Need me—or your unaccommodating partner?" Barba said with a smirk.

Sonny gave a restless shrug. "I'm not with her. I'm with you."

Barba didn't care, particularly, if Carisi were using him for the sex he would rather be having with Rollins, because sometimes that was the nature of their extracurricular activities. He knew all thoughts of Amanda would be out of Sonny's mind by the time his cock was down Sonny's throat.

He combed both hands into Sonny's hair and used it to pull his head back as he nipped and bit at his long neck. "My cock,  _niñito_. It's in need of this pretty pink mouth."

Sonny moaned and slowly worked his way down Barba's body. He lingered over his nipples (Barba's were surprisingly sensitive) and of course his tummy, though Barba squirmed and tried to push him on. "Stop. I love it," he said, sucking hard enough near his bellybutton to leave a mark.

Barba moaned, his hips rocking a little, and Carisi smirked. Suddenly he didn't want to be a good boy anymore. He wanted to turn things around, give Barba a taste of his own medicine.

He kept kissing and licking his way down, and when he got to Barba's thighs, he looked up with an innocent expression. "Turn over, Papi."

"Turn over? In case you didn't notice, my cock is directly in front of your nose."

Sonny grinned. "Kinda hard to miss. Big, gorgeous, silk-covered cock that clearly needs to be sucked. But—I'm not gonna suck it. Not just yet."

"I'm sorry?" Barba said, blinking.

"Turn. Over. On your knees. Now."

He studied Sonny's face for a moment, the determined expression there, and decided to indulge him just this once. Maybe Barba was in the mood for something a little different, too.

"You got a real nice ass," Sonny said once Barba was in position. "It's hard to keep my eyes off it when you're in court, those tailored trousers draped just right."

Barba let out a soft breath and tried to stay still as Sonny's fingers caressed the silk. "I'm Cuban," he said. "We're a people blessed with amazing asses."

That surprised Sonny into a laugh, and when he tugged Barba's boxers down he kissed the ass in question. "Sexy, hairy Cuban lawyer ass," he mumbled before dragging his tongue up the cleft.

He wiggled. He couldn't help it. Sonny's tongue was so soft and wet, his breath so warm against Barba's skin. "What—what are you doing,  _cariño_?"

"Come on, Rafi. You're a smart guy. I think you can figure it out." Sonny spread him open and made a quiet noise of pleasure before he lapped up and down. He kept his tongue flat and soft, wet, and Barba wiggled again. "You like that?" he said. "That feel good?"

He bit his lip on a moan and nodded. "Yes, sweet boy. Don't stop."

He swirled his tongue against Barba's hole until his moans turned to whimpers—a sound Sonny  _never_  thought he'd hear coming from Rafael  _Barba—_ then he wiggled it inside.

"Yes! Fuck, yes, like that!" he rasped. "Don't stop,  _niñito_!"

His tongue darted in and out, over and over, until he paused to lick him some more: long, slow strokes followed by short, quick ones. He dragged the tip around his hole and Barba gasped out Sonny's name. Sonny moaned, surprised, and circled his tongue faster, pressing harder.

" _Dios_ , Sonny! That's so good, so fucking good!"

Sonny bit Barba's cheek and kissed the spot. Slid a hand between Barba's thighs to cup his cock, rubbing his palm against it through the silk. Barba moaned and rocked into Sonny's hand, and Sonny dove back in for more. He used his teeth to tug the shorts lower so he could lick down to Rafi's balls. He flicked his tongue against them, teasing little darts, then lapped back up to his hole.

He paused a moment to wiggle and rock a little, enjoying the pressure of the plug still snug in his ass, but Barba's insistent moans and gasps quickly brought him back. He squeezed Barba's cock and bit his ass again before circling his tongue around and around exactly where Barba wanted it.

"Sonnneee!" he moaned, his accent thickening over the name. "Bad boy, dirty boy, fuck don't stop! Eat my ass,  _niñito_ , your mouth feels incredible!"

Sonny eagerly did as he was told, working Barba with lips and tongue while he squeezed and rubbed Barba's cock, sliding the silky material up and down. He could feel a damp spot growing, and he wanted desperately to make Rafael come like this: dirty and needy and entirely under Sonny's control.

"You're gonna come for me, Papi," he broke off long enough to mumble.

Barba could tell it wasn't a question, and it made him groan. Who knew the little boy had  _this_  in him? "Gonna come for you, Sonny!" he gasped. "Don't stop, don't stop!"

"Make a mess for me, Papi? A mess all in these silk shorts?" He drew his hand up and down Rafael's hot, hard length, squeezing and working him with his fingers, and Barba couldn't keep still.

"A mess!" he moaned. "Yeah, baby, a fuckin' mess all for you!"

Sonny smirked and licked all around Barba's hole again, getting him nice and wet, before he popped a finger into his mouth and then slowly worked the tip inside. Barba tensed for a moment, then relaxed, and Sonny eased the finger in deeper. He spat against him, getting a little more wet to work with, and started to slowly fuck him with one finger.

"Ohh fuck, Sonneeee!"

Sonny dipped his head to lick up and down. Back and forth. Swirl his tongue around where his finger was buried in Barba's ass. His other hand kept working Rafael's cock, and Rafi's hips jerked and stuttered in time to Sonny's ministrations.

Barba had started out on his hands and knees, but now his cheek was pressed against the bed and he clawed desperately at the sheets. The pressure from Sonny's finger; the hot wet of his mouth; the increasingly rough attention to his cock; it was too much.

He cried out in a garbled mixture of Spanish and English, and to Sonny's delight, came in a rush of wet heat that instantly soaked through the silk. Barba's hips rocked a few more times, slowing a bit each time, and Sonny didn't let up until he let out a little squeak of distress. Finally he slid his finger from Barba's ass and pulled the shorts back up, depositing one last kiss on Rafi's ass.

Barba groaned and flopped onto his back. "I made—a mess—and it's—all—your fault!" he said between deep, gasping breaths.

Sonny grinned, entirely pleased with himself. "Yeah it is. Look at that!" He pointed at the come stain, grinning harder than ever, and Barba batted his hand away in mock irritation.

"You're going to have to clean it up. I hope you realize that."

"I was hopin' you'd say that."

"Well?" Barba said, lifting a brow. He grabbed the back of Sonny's neck and kissed him roughly before steering his head down. "Get to work,  _niñito_. That come's not cleaning itself, and we've already seen how clever you are with that smart mouth of yours."

* * *

Around three A.M. an exhausted and satisfied Rafael Barba turned over in bed to snuggle against an equally worn out Sonny Carisi. He'd never allowed Sonny to spend the night before, but somehow it seemed wrong to throw the boy to the curb after how good he'd been.

Even considering the minor insurrection that had nearly derailed all of Barba's plans.

Grinning at Sonny's moxie, Barba kissed his shoulder and buried his nose against the back of Sonny's neck. He wore one of Barba's old Harvard t-shirts, and smelled of a combination of sex, Barba's laundry detergent, and Sonny.

It was a nice smell. A smell Barba could get used to.

With a sigh he let himself drift off into sleep. His back pressed against Barba's tummy, Sonny made a happy little noise, snuggled in closer, and knew he was exactly where he wanted to be.


End file.
